theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 27, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 hiii silly 5:57 Dragonian King sup peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:58 Dragonian King hi lily 5:58 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:05 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:05 Loving77 hi chris 6:06 Dragonian King hi chris wow we're all here and it's not even 6:00 6:06 Flower1470 6:06... oh your time I'm about to go eat all the muffins I made yesterday 6:07 Loving77 hiss I still want some! 6:08 Flower1470 NO 6:08 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:08 Flower1470 THEYRE MINE IM SO HUNGRY 6:08 Dragonian King NO GIMME AHHHHH give me some before i bash my hand through the computer screen trying to get them myself! 6:09 Flower1470 NO THERES FOUR LEFT ALL FOR ME 6:10 Loving77 NO 6:10 Flower1470 YES 6:11 Loving77 eeeeeeeeeeee I want to draw more chibi art but idk who to draw as a chibi 6:11 Flower1470 dark magician 6:12 Loving77 bleh that's hard 6:14 Dragonian King im eating a cinnamon muffin now draw kaibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 6:15 Loving77 eh idk 6:16 Dragonian King please 6:16 Flower1470 oh my gosh i need food brb 6:16 Loving77 fine then I need a full picture of him 6:16 Dragonian King if you dont want to do kaiba, you can do james from pokemon instead :P 6:16 Loving77 boo 6:18 Flower1470 ok i got a cookie 6:19 Dragonian King what kind 6:20 Flower1470 double chocolate 6:20 Dragonian King ooo gimme 6:20 Flower1470 sorry im already eating it 6:25 Dragonian King :O you're mean didn't your mom ever teach you how to share 6:25 Flower1470 no she taught us how to survive and how to become annoyed at your in-laws 6:27 Dragonian King but cookie 6:27 Flower1470 get your own when i marry Seto i'll buy you all the cookies you can eat but for now you have to do with what you have 6:28 Dragonian King dumbo you know, not sharing gets you -1 Kaiba date which means you have no dates with kaiba now SUCCESS 6:45 Flower1470 i thought he owed me two?? 6:45 Dragonian King he did but then you lost one and now you lost the other one i dont remember how you lost the other one but you did 6:45 Flower1470 proof or it didnt happen 6:46 Dragonian King i'm looking um okay it didn't happen well it happened but i mean i can't find it so since i'm a good guy +1 Kaiba date aw man ;( 6:48 Flower1470 :) 6:49 Dragonian King oh well i'll have to find something else to make you lose one aoghetoaugaoetghaeotug MY EYE WON'T STOP TWITCHING 7:20 Loving77 I'm going bye 7:20 Flower1470 WAIT WHAT ABOUT ACRO TONIGHT 7:20 Loving77 oh I forgot about that 7:21 Flower1470 IN LIKE 40 MINUTES 7:21 Dragonian King ooo brb 7:22 Loving77 but I'm tired and it's hot in the computer room and my knee hurts and I want to watch TV 7:22 Flower1470 but your laptop 7:22 Loving77 I DONT WANT TO geez 7:22 Flower1470 DONT MAKE EXCUSES THEN IF YOU DONT WANT TO PLAY THEN JUST SAY SO 7:23 Loving77 bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:24 Flower1470 ooo siblings are annoying 7:33 Dragonian King back 7:34 Flower1470 wb 8:03 Chrisgaff Hey Silly, on a scale from 1-10, how insane do you think I am for doing this?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVZVS-PVRn4&list=UUXi2PNZunhDlXA4zCztLMHQ 8:04 Dragonian King 10 8:04 Chrisgaff Ok, good. :D 8:06 Flower1470 11 8:06 Chrisgaff I SAID SILLY ONLY >:( 8:06 Dragonian King actually you just said "Hey Silly" the word "Only" was never directly involved sooo 8:07 Flower1470 now im rating it a 12 8:09 Chrisgaff whydoyouhavetomakemefeeldumb. 8:09 Flower1470 i said you were insane, not dumb 8:10 Chrisgaff No, I mean Silly is making me feel dumb 8:10 Flower1470 oh 8:10 Dragonian King it's contagious 8:11 Flower1470 >:( 8:11 Chrisgaff You're contagious. Get out *Quarentines chat* 8:17 Dragonian King i'm still in here yo uknow you know* and so are you guys 8:19 Chrisgaff Why can't you just play along? 8:21 Dragonian King oh okay 8:31 Flower1470 There were some jerks on TT, but I've found that W101 is worse 8:35 Dragonian King ooo why? 8:36 Flower1470 the chat dictionary isn't as strict with a a higher rating they can get away with more 8:37 Dragonian King ooo 8:37 Flower1470 the other players expect everyone to know what to do 8:37 Dragonian King wait what does that mean? they can get away with more with a higher rating 8:40 Flower1470 They don't need to be as strict as TT was since older kids play it behavior isn't reported as often chat dictionary is more broad older players = more mature discussions its gross 8:59 Dragonian King ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014